


I missed you, Rhys

by highladyfxyre



Series: Feysand [5]
Category: A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: F/M, Smut, Some Fluff, feysand
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-24
Updated: 2017-04-24
Packaged: 2018-10-23 14:52:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10721517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/highladyfxyre/pseuds/highladyfxyre
Summary: Time lost all sense for them. It could have been minutes, it could have been hours until they collapsed next to each other in the blankets, grinning madly at each other.





	I missed you, Rhys

Rhys should have been back two days ago.

But a business problem had kept him away, and Feyre missed him much more than she expected him to. They had only been without each other a few times since the war with Hybern had ended and they often had long conversations through the bond. That didn't mean she missed him any less.

Feyre didn't know exactly when he was coming back; Rhys had assured her that he would be home soon. But a Court of Nightmares visit was due soon and both of them hated going alone; they were stronger when they were together.

Suddenly, Feyre felt a warmness flow through the bond and Rhys slipped through the crack in her mind that she left open only for him.

_I'm coming home now, darling._

_I've missed you._

_I've missed you to._

_You know what else I've missed?_  <

Feyre sent an image of them through the bond and heard Rhys growl, the noise sending heat straight to her core.

She winnowed back to their room, pulling out the new lingerie she had brought a few days ago. It was black, lacy and covered little.

Rhys would love it.

Throwing on her silk robe, she waited on the balcony where Rhys usually flys in. She waits a few minutes, basking in the view of Velaris at night. The stars shined bright in the sky and the buildings were lit up. It looked beautiful.

It looked like home.

She felt him through the bond before she saw him. And then there he was; wings spread wide, flying over his city.

He landed on the balcony, arms spread wide. She immediately ran into them, breathing in his scent, their scent.

"Feyre, darling." Rhys murmured into her hair.

She leant up and gave him a kiss, translating more in the kiss than words ever could. His tongue traced her lips, asking for entry, which she gladly gave him.

She broke the kiss, delighting in the sigh that came from his lips at the loss of contact. She walked into their room, feeling his warmth behind her as he followed her in. She walked over to him and sat him down on the bed.

"What are you doing, Feyre darling?"

"Wait and see." She whispered back.

She stepped back and untied the robe, letting it fall off her shoulders.

Rhys' eyes widened as he takes in her outfit, if you can even call it that, and winnowed behind her in half a second. His breath warmed her neck as he ran his hands down to her waist.

"You look." A pause as he layed kisses down her neck, "Delicious darling."

"That's the point." She whispered back.

She stepped forward, turning so he could see her lingerie fully. The bra showed off her full and healthy breasts, which Rhys' eyes lingered on, and the underwear showed her muscled stomach and legs.

She felt beautiful.

And Rhys obviously agreed, judging by the unfiltered lust and love and admiration he was flinging down the bond.

"So, I'm guessing you like the ensemble then."

Rhys could only nod.

"Speechless for once?" Feyre teased as he walked towards him, Rhys' eyes following her every movement, and wrapped her arms around his neck, his arms instinctively going to her hips.

And then she winnowed them onto the bed.

She straddled Rhys, unbuttoning open his tunic and practically ripping it off. She ran her hands up and down his chest, delighting at the feeling of his warmness again. She started to unzip his pants, but the zip catches and she vanished them along with his underwear.

The kiss is deep, and passionate and everything she'd been missing. How much they missed and loved each other showed through it.

Quickly, so quickly she was caught off guard, Rhys flipped them over so he was above her. He left open mouthed kisses down Feyre's body, often stopping to leave marks on her skin. He soon reached her thighs and left little kisses on the inside of them. Feyre could hardly think straight, her mind focused on Rhys and Rhys alone.

At the first lick of his tongue, Feyre moaned loud enough to wake the city.

He zereoed in on the bundle of nerves and focused on it, grazing it softly with his teeth, making a whole new wave of pleasure crash over her.

She had missed this, missed him, missed them.

He kept on working her, bringing her over the edge twice, until I finally gave in. She needed her mate inside of her and she needed it now.

"Rhys. Please."

"It would me my pleasure, darling"

 _Literally_. He added through the bond as he travelled back up Feyre's body.

He hadn't bothered to remove the underwear completely before, just pushed it aside, but now he took the time to roll them down Feyre's skin, delighted at the way her body writhed under him.

He finally got the underwear off and threw them somewhere in the room. She arched her back up, and he unclasped the bra, throwing it in the same direction.

He leaned down and took a peaked nipple in his mouth, swirling around with his tongue and nibbling it softly with his teeth before repeating it on the other.

And then, after a few more moments of teasing, he finally entered her. They both moaned at the feeling of being inside each other again. He thrust in and out of her, and Feyre swallowed the moans that left Rhys' lips. Rhys pulled out slightly, then thrust back in, making both groan loudly.

Feyre felt herself getting to he climax. Rhys sensed it, and his thrusts became faster and more urgent before the wave crashed. After a few more quick thrusts, Rhys came too, my name on his lips. After a few minutes of staring each other's eyes and sending emotions through the bonds so powerful and loving.

And then they did it all over again.

Time lost all sense for them. It could have been minutes, it could have been hours until they collapsed next to each other in the blankets, grinning madly at each other.

"I love you, you know." Rhys said, pulling Feyre towards him.

"Me too. Even if you are a prick."

Rhys laughed, and the action made his eyes sparkle, which made Feyre's heart swell.


End file.
